What If
by neverendingfangirl11
Summary: A one shot about what happened in the originals season 3 where there will be no deaths. and what if the 3 loves of Klaus meet. KLAROLINE! The TVD plot is irrelevant


A/N: Just a drabble for the originals season 3 and do take note that the TVD plot is irrelevant here! :)

Hope you enjoy it!

Finn's body regenerated from ashes

Finn breathing heavily **"What...How..?"** confused

 **"How are you feeling?"** someone asked

Finn looked ahead, trying to figure out who was in the shadows

 **"Who are you? Show yourself!"** Finn demanded

 **"Here mate, try to be decent first" Another figure threw clothes at him**

 **"Yeah, there's a lady present"** Another figure again

Finn quickly clothed his self and stood up **"What are you planning to do with me?"**

 **"We're not planning anything against you, pal. Don't want to offend an Original"** the unknown answered

 **"Aren't I supposed to be dead?!"** Finn raged

 **"Yes, you did die, that's for sure but we found a loophole and revived you mate"** Another voice answered him

 **"Why?"** Finn asked

 **"We thought we're doing you a favor man,"** The first male voice said

 **"Are you not happy that you're alive?"** A girl asked as she stepped out in the shadows as her other two company too

Finn silent for a moment, **"I am but I don't know any of you, Are you plotting against my family?"**

 **"Oh no. I'm quite aware that your family is really hard to kill so I lost the interest to do it"** The girl answered

Finn stare at them trying to understand what was happening and trying to identify what's their motive for reviving him

 **"Before you drown yourself in false assumptions, we're not looking for trouble mate"** The second male answered, Finn, recognized as a vampire

 **"So you revived me, thank you for that but I have to go to my family now"** Finn concluded

 **"Wait! We do need some information from you"** The girl stopped him which he recognized as a vampire too

 **"So you do need something from me"** Finn growled, defensive mood

 **"We just want to know what killed you, man"** The first male answered, **"Human"** Finn thought

 **"So you can use it against us?"** Finn drawled

 **"No, we just want to help your family"** The girl replied

Finn stunned, **"Is this a joke? Because I will kill you right now if it is"**

 **"What?! It's true! We want to help your family"** The girl raged

 **"Look, mate, if you give us some information then we might help you defeat your enemy right now"** The vampire male implied

 **"If it gives you comfort, you can join us but do know that we're not planning on making a public appearance anytime soon, without analyzing the situation"** The vampire female added

Finn, torn between getting back to his family and announcing his return to the living world or hiding in the shadows with these people who claim to help them. Finn sighed, He better keeps an eye on them, he knows not to trust any person especially right now. He needs to know who these people are

Kol was breathing heavily just before the street sign of the boundary of New Orleans

 **"Bloody ancestors"** Kol cursed while clutching his heart

 **"You look terrible man"** A man appeared out of nowhere

Kol looked up and didn't recognize the person **"Who the bloody hell are you?"**

 **"Not anyone you know that's for sure"** The man grinned

 **"Sorry mate, but I'm starving right now and your heartbeat is getting on my nerves,"** Kol said showing his fangs, **"Let me have a bite"**

When another figure restraint Kol and Kol fought with the said person, Kol was about to kill the person when another one swooped in and this time was able to restraint fully

Kol turned to look at his captor **"You're supposed to be dead!"**

 **"Is this a hallucination! Fucking ancestors!"**

 **"Now, now, brother, is this your way greeting your older brother?"** Finn greeted

 **"Is this real then?"** Kol asked, shocked

Finn nodded

 **"Who are these people?"** Kol demanded and gestured at the two other figures

 **"Someone who can help you with the curse that the ancestors placed upon you,"** Finn said **"Come on"**

 **"Are you sure we can trust them?"** Kol asked, glaring at the two

 **"We're the ones who revived your brother, mate"** The second male answered **"Let's go, we need to stay in the shadows, it's not yet time for us to show up"**

Aurora is holding Klaus hostage at Lucien's apartment, all chain with a witch dark object

 **"Mother of your child over here"** Aurora points at an unconscious Hayley on the floor

 **"Woman of your dreams over here"** Aurora points at Camille at the invisible boundary of the door

 **"Which one should I kill first?"** Aurora asked, smirking at Klaus

 **"How about no one?"** A voice was heard

Everyone turned to look at the owner, Klaus' eyes widen in surprised

 **"Oh?"** Aurora, surprised too, **"Who are you?"**

The said female smirked at Aurora and tried to enter the apartment but found herself held back

Aurora laughed at the display, **"So you're a vampire and you're not invited in. Must be a new vampire then"**

The female groaned, **"What took him so long? Stupid ass"**

Aurora approached their new company and turned to Camille, smiling, **"Don't think of escaping Cami dear, I'll kill you right away if you do"**

The female vampire turned to Camille and then looked at Klaus, who was bowing his head, ashamed, **"Oh, I get it. You evil hybrid"** and shook her head, amused

 **"Love,** I-" Klaus tried to say something when the female vampire raised her hand

 **"It's okay, I understand, Klaus. No need to explain"**

 **"Hello! I'm still here. Who are you? Why do you know Nik?!"** Aurora demanded as she went closer to the vampire

 **"No one, just trying to help some helpless hybrid,"** The vampire said, smirking at Klaus

Aurora gave her a calculating look who the vampire did the same

 **"You must be one of his many mistresses?"** the vampire said

Aurora gasped, **"You're wrong, darling, I'm Nik's first love"**

The female vampire raised an eyebrow at her statement, **"Really?"**

 **"Yes! The one who he promised eternity and..."** Aurora rambled at keep on smirking at Camille

The female vampire moaned, **"Oh shut up, I don't need to hear any of those ancient promises"**

Aurora glared at her, **"Indeed, I just have to kill you right now!"** Aurora showed her fangs

 **"No!"** Klaus shouted

 _Ding Dong_

 **"Finally!"** the female vampire exclaimed

The elevator opened at two guys came out

The female vampire can finally enter the room and advanced to Aurora, they tackled and attack one another

 **"Cami, was it? Can you give me the thing you purchased at the pharmacy earlier?"** The newly arrived said

Cami nodded her head and gave the injection, nervous

 **"Blondie, catch!"**

The female vampire caught it and injected it to Aurora making her unconscious **"Sleep tight"** and laid Aurora to the ground

 **"Wow, she's pretty"** The second newly arrived commented as he approached Klaus' chains

 **"And a lunatic"** Klaus' added, grimly

 **"Quite a pair you two must have been then"** The female vampire smirked

Klaus looked at her, joy present in his eyes **"What are you doing here, love?"**

 **"Helping your ass again, I guess"** The female vampire shrugged

Hayley is starting to gain her consciousness

 **"Hayley!"** Cami said as she ran towards Hayley

 **"I'm okay,"** Hayley said as she touched her head

 **"No time to chat, bye!"** The female vampire said and flashed away after nodding to her companion who touched Klaus' chain and later was removed and flashed away too with the other guy

 **"No!"** Klaus yelled as he tried to stand but was too weak

He was staring at where her companions a while ago just left off

 **"Do you know them?"** Cami asked as she assisted Klaus

Klaus remained quiet, his jaw clenched

 **"I think I do.."** Hayley trailed off as she looked at Klaus who was staring at her now

 **"It was Caroline, right?"** Hayley slowly said as she watches Klaus' reaction, **"It was her voice..."**

Klaus looked at her hoping that she will say another name but she was clearly on point. Hayley widened her eyes and looked at Cami then Aurora then to Klaus again, her face saying 'Really Klaus?'

 **"Darling! How can we remain to hide in the shadows when Nik's trying his best to find you?"** Kol complained

Caroline gritted her teeth, **"I know Kol! I just wished he will be too preoccupied with his family's current situation than to worry about me!"**

Kol rolled his eyes, **"Did you really think that Nik will not search for you after seeing you yesterday?"**

 **"I was hoping to!"** Caroline moaned

 **"Enough! We just need to remain hidden"** Finn declared

 **"When are you going to tell our family that you're alive, brother?"** Kol hissed

 **"At the right time! We need to have every advantage against that imbecile Lucien"** Finn drawled

 **"I will help you kill him if you cure me to this curse first!"** Kol countered

 **"And we'll be doing that now, let's go to the cemetery that you've mentioned"** Kai gestured to them all

 **"Do you think it will work mate?"** Enzo asked

 **"Duh, anything magic connects to me man, so does to Miss beautiful over here"** Kai smirked

Caroline rolled her eyes, **"Let's just get this over with"** and walked away

Kol grinned at Kai, **"Better not let my brother hear you say that or else he'll tear out your liver"**

Enzo smirked, **"Ah yes, he got a thing for our precious blondie right?"**

 **" 'a thing' is an understatement mate"** Kol quipped

Finn looked bothered, **"I still don't get it, if she already exists, why is Cami still in the picture?"**

Kol shrugged, **"I don't have time to know everything about Nik's love life brother, I have mine to worry about"**

Finn glared at him, **"Selfish git"**

Klaus was bent over in finding Caroline that he didn't have time to go over to Camille's to ask if she was okay, Hayley was filling the rest of why he's so dedicated in finding Caroline, Elijah is still worrying about the prophecy that he doesn't have time to question his brother's actions and Freya who still does her best to protect her family can't help but be curious who Caroline is. And then Camille shows up, having Lucien's bit in her arm

Everyone was worried about her and tried to make a cure for the bite, they were also trying to contact Kol if he knows some spell to ease it down but Kol was unreachable and Marcel told them that he must be out of town to get away from the curse of the ancestors

Everyone finally gave up and gathered at the living room, waiting anxiously for what would happen next when Camille left the world of the living when suddenly,

 **"Greetings my family and guests!"** Kol announced loudly

 **"Kol, where have you been?"** Elijah asked

 **"I told you, you have to get away from here,"** Marcel said

 **"Do you know about Camille's situation?"** Freya inquired

Kol grinned at them, **"I've been nowhere, I left town but have to go back for some errands and yes I know about Camille's situation and I know a cure of it, that is why I'm here"** Kol said

 **"Then? where is it?"** Hayley demanded

 **"Hmm... I think you have to invite them in"** Kol said and turned to the three hidden figures at the gate

 **"Who are they?"** Elijah asked

 **"Someone that I know"** Kol playfully answered

 **"Kol"** Elijah warned

 **"Just trust me on this! They mean no harm brother!"** Kol argued

Klaus entered Camille's mind, taking in their last moments together

 _Camille was already showing signs of dying when she asked about the bible verse_

 _Klaus recited the bible verse and after that she said_

 _ **"I was really naive to think that I was your light... but there is light in you.. all that anger the psychological abuse that Mikael began.. but you can end it.. you have to, so you can be the light for your little girl and for... "**_ _Camille exhaled heavily,_ _ **"For her"**_

 _Klaus was taken aback by her words,_ _ **"Cami..."**_

 _Camille looked at him, understanding,_ _ **" She was the one..right? the one who you restrained yourself to talk about... the one who sometimes you try to forget... the one you hold dearly but try to hide... from everything, everyone ... from me"**_

 _ **"I'm sorry Camille"**_ _Klaus apologized sincerely_ _ **"But I do feel something for you too"**_

 _Camille bit her lip and nodded sadly_ _ **"I know"**_ _and started to close her eyes_

 _ **"Camille"**_ _Klaus called out shaking her_ _ **"Camille"**_

Klaus' visions for Camille was disturbed when he was suddenly thrown across the room. Klaus quickly stood up and face his enemy and was shocked

 **"Sorry about that but I have to restrain you so that my friend can save your friend,"** Caroline said as she hold Klaus back by her arm

 **"Caroline"** Klaus exhaled

 **"Hello Klaus"** Caroline greeted him like how he used to greet her

 **"I did it! It's gone, Carebear. I siphoned the bite"** Kai announced, **"Damn, it's good to be this powerful, eh?"** Caroline rolled her eyes

 **"Good,"** Caroline said and turned to Klaus **"She's not dead but she was starting to desiccate so I think she'll be sleeping the whole night"** and released him

 **"Why are you here, love?"** Klaus asked

 **"That would be because of me, Nik!"** Kol answered as he leaned on the door **"I'm so irresistible that she wants to have another go at me"**

Klaus growled as his statement and Caroline rolled her eyes, **"Stop spitting nonsense, Kol"**

Caroline exited the room

 **"Where are you going?"** Klaus asked, panicked

 **"Downstairs, don't worry. I won't run away this time. I'll see you downstairs, you might want to have a moment with her"** Caroline gestured at Camille

 **"I'll join you, you said she will be asleep the whole night,"** Klaus said

 **"Don't want to take your eyes off her brother?"** Kol teased

The four went downstairs and everyone was already seated, gathered in the living room. Everyone turned to them as they positioned their selves. Silence

 **"So, what do you want to talk about?"** Caroline broke the silence

 **"Why are you here, love? And this time, answer me honestly"** Klaus said softly but there's a tone of demand in it

 **"We heard about the prophecy"** Caroline stated

 **"So you're here to kill us then? just like your friends in your town"** Elijah inquired

 **"Oh god no! been there, done that, got bored"** Caroline sassed

Everyone turned to her, surprised at her statement

Klaus smirked at her, **"Not a distraction?"**

 **"Nope, not anymore"** Caroline answered and smirked at him back

 **"We're not going to kill you since your family has done nothing to us, right gorgeous?"** Enzo said and winked at Caroline

Klaus turned to him, glaring at the endearment he used for Caroline, **"Who's your friend sweetheart?"**

 **"Enzo, Augustinian vampire and Kai, let's just say he has magical abilities"** Caroline introduced

 **"Are you Caroline?"** Freya asked

 **"The one and only, of course,"** Kol declared as he gave Caroline a drink, **"Whiskey, darling"** and winked at her

 **"Kol, I don't like seeing you flirting with others especially when I know about you and Davina"** Marcel warned

Kol grinned, **"Relax mate, I'm just trying to rile up my brother"** as he placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder

 **"How did you cure the bite?"** Vincent asked as he turned to Kai

 **"Easy, I siphoned it"** Kai answered while raising a hand

 **"Siphon.. what?"** Hayley asked, confused

 **"Oh rare species, Hayley darling, he's a warlock but not really a warlock with his own magic"** Kol added and that confuses everyone more

Kai sighed, **"I can absorb any kinds of magic as long as it's magic and the bite was magical so I can absorb it"**

Klaus went closer to him, like eyeing his prey **"Quite a useful ability you have there mate"**

Caroline flashed in front of Kai, glaring at Klaus **"Don't you dare lay a finger on him"**

 **"He'll be useful to us, especially at times like this"**

 **"Kai's a human being, not an object!"**

 **"Lucien's is stronger than us! we need to have an upper hand!"**

 **"No! You will not use Kai as if he's your slave Klaus!"** Caroline yelled and placed a finger on Klaus' chest **"I know you have the desire to be the most powerful supernatural being in this world and you don't like someone is superior to you. I know the feeling of wanting to have a control in everything but I will not allow you to take advantage of my friend just to have that!"**

 **"That's Caroline alright"** Hayley whistled

Klaus and Caroline are still glaring at each other, heavy tension surrounding the both of them

 **"It seems like our other companion has arrived"** Enzo announced and flashed towards the gate

He was back together with a coffin and another man, Everyone gasped, well the ones who don't know

 **"Finn!"** Freya exclaimed, " **How..?"**

 **"Hello sister"** Finn greeted as they placed the coffin down and hugged Freya

 **"Brother.. how are you alive?"** Elijah, confused

Klaus immediately flashed towards Finn and pinned him on the wall, **"Is this a trick?!"**

 **"Niklaus put me down"** Finn croaked

 **"Klaus! Put Finn down!"** Freya shouted

Caroline flashed towards Klaus and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, **"It's okay Klaus, It's Finn, your brother. He's not some magic juju"** Caroline said softly

Klaus turned to her, asking for confirmation in her eyes though you can see vulnerability in his, Klaus placed Finn down and hugged Finn, **"Brother"**

Freya and Elijah joined them as Caroline backed away

 **"Kol, are you not interested in greeting your brother?"** Elijah said

Kol waved his off, **"We already have our reunion brother, I let you guys have this one"**

 **"You knew?!"** Elijah demanded

 **"Not before Marcel asked me to left town, Finn saved me there as well as this lot"** Kol answered

 **"And the curse?"** Marcel asked

 **"Is gone. Have to thank this lot again for that"** Kol shrugged

 **"How are you alive, Finn?"** Vincent took the liberty to ask

 **"It's because of them,"** Finn said as he points at Enzo, Kai, and Caroline

 **"How?"** Freya asked, curious

 **"Well, we sort of switch the ashes of his body and the one you threw at the bridge, did some witchy magic and voila, he's here"** Kai grinned

 **"Why are you helping us, sweetheart?"** Klaus finally asked Caroline

 **"Because even though, your family is known as the vicious vampires of all time, I don't think this world will be fun without you guys"** Caroline answered playfully

Klaus shook his head, chuckling a bit at her response

Caroline smiled at her self for able to lighten up the mood of the room as she walked towards the coffin and opened it

 **"Rebekah,"** Elijah said

Caroline nodded as she looked at Rebekah's desiccated body, she grabbed the dagger and was about to pull it out

 **"No, don't! She's also cursed by the dagger that the Strix used on her"** Hayley stopped

Caroline looked at Klaus in the eye, **"You asked me why I'm doing this? It's because I know how much you love and value your family, Klaus. I know how much you are willing to do, even in such extremes measures that they will hate you for sure, just to keep them safe"**

Caroline stood up and walked over to Klaus and said softly, **"Isn't that why you dagger them all the time? Because even though you gave them a childish reason, we both know that it's not that, right? You were afraid to lose them, you daggered Finn because he doesn't like to be a vampire and you're afraid that he might kill his self, you daggered Kol because even though his feeding habits does attract attention, you're afraid that his wanderlust will take over and to the point he will not come back and you will never hear from him ever again"**

 **"You daggered Rebekah not because she chose Stefan at that time but because Mikael was there and you're afraid of the possibility that Mikael will go after her first before you so does the time you daggered her when Marcel came, though you trust him it was still not enough to trust him with your little sister"**

 **"Freya, I don't really know what to say but I do know that you must have given her a hard time trying to gain your trust"** giving Klaus a knowing look **"knowing your tendencies of paranoia"** as she turned to Freya

 **"You got that one right"** Freya mumbled

 **"Elijah, he was the brother who you always care for the most, you felt that he abandoned you that's why you carry the coffins of your siblings before so that you can find the comfort of being abandoned by him.."**

 **"Caroline stop"** Klaus pleaded her to stop because everyone was now listening to her every word and might think he's weak and he doesn't like that

Caroline's hand grazed to his face and nodded her head softly as she slowly went back to the coffin

 **"You told me that you were fond of the memory when you and your siblings reunited at Mystic Falls even though they were trying their best to hurt you at that time, the memory still makes you smile"** Caroline looked at him, smiling a bit as she pulled the dagger out of Rebekah, **"I'm hoping to change that memory into a new one, a better one, a memory of with no trying hurting you part this time"**

They all watch as Rebekah's gray body turned into a better shade, Caroline grabbed Rebekah's wrist and placed her hand on the cursed part of the wrist after a few while, the mark was gone

 **"You're a siphoner too"** Vincent gasped

Caroline just smiled and turned to Klaus who stared at her in awe

Rebekah woke up breathing heavily

 **"REBEKAH"** The family yelled as they went closer to her

Caroline immediately backed away to give them their family reunion

 **"How..? why..?"** Rebekah stuttered as she quickly looked at her wrist and found her cursed mark gone

 **"You're okay little sister, you're okay"** Klaus soothed as he hugged her so does Elijah, **"You're safe, Rebekah"**

Rebekah turned to look at the rest of them, **"Finn?!"**

 **"Hello sister"** Finn greeted

Rebekah hugged him and then let go, **"Wait, are you trying to kill us?"**

Finn laughed, **"No, not anymore"** as he looked at the rest of his family who was smiling at him

 **"Oh, Bekah, I'm hurt you noticed Finn first but not your favorite brother"** Kol faked a hurt face

 **"KOL!"** Rebekah squealed and jumped to hug him, **"Did Davina..?"**

 **"My little witch is a genius one"** Kol declared

 **"Still arrogant but alive so I have to thank her for that"** Rebekah said

Rebekah looked around once again, **"Everyone's here"** tears starting to form in her eyes

Freya hugged her and chuckled a bit, **"I know, It's quite overwhelming"**

The family was in circle as they looked at one another, **"Always and Forever"**

When the family was done with their heartfelt reunion, Rebekah saw Caroline, Enzo, and Kai in the shadows **"I knew it! I knew that there must be something off when I woke up seeing my family together!"** Rebekah exclaimed as she approached them

 **"You bitch!"** Rebekah squealed

 **"Rebekah"** Klaus was going to stop her when Rebekah tackled Caroline into a hug which left him confused

Caroline giggled, **"It's nice to see you too, Bekah"**

 **"Do I have to get a hug too?"** Enzo asked innocently

Rebekah just swat him on the chest and looked at Kai, **"It looks like he's on your side now huh"**

 **"Pleased to meet you, I'm Kai Parker"** Kai introduced himself as he grabbed her hand and kissed it

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at that, **"Charmed"** and looked at Enzo

 **"Been giving him tips"** Enzo winked at her

 **"So, I'm surprised to see you here in New Orleans, I thought you'll never go here unless..."** Rebekah trailed off as she crossed her arms giving her a knowing look

Klaus looked at them, interested

 **"Well, someone got herself in trouble and we decided to be the savior of the day"** Caroline cut her off

Rebekah gives her a 'Seriously' look

 **"Or it's just that someone didn't show up to our scheduled shopping spree and got us worried"** Caroline quipped

Rebekah still silent for a while then sighed, **"Okay, that will do, Come here, let me give you a hug again"** She hugged Caroline and this time Kai and Enzo joined them

 **"Rebekah, we concluded to have a celebration in this gathering, we'll ask your friends to join us since they helped our family quite a lot lately"** Elijah informed **"We want to express our gratitude"**

They had a mini celebration about their family reunion and for the parts that they were all alive and saved. Vincent and Kai were talking about witch magic while Marcel and Enzo were starting to get acquainted later on was joined with Kol. Rebekah and Caroline were gossiping at one side filling Rebekah in about the news that she missed

 **"So that's Caroline huh"** Freya approached Klaus who was watching Caroline and Rebekah

Klaus smiled at bit, **"Yeah, that's her"**

Freya observed Klaus' expression and it made her wonder how Klaus deeply value that girl since she never saw this expression in him before, **"She's different a level, right?"** Klaus nodded in replied so Freya added, **"Different from what you feel for Camille",** Klaus bowed his head and mumbled, **"So much different"**

 **"She certainly is, sister"** Finn said as he and Elijah approached them. Klaus looked up at Finn and gave him a questioning look, **"After they revived me, she was asking me sincere questions and offered me if I still wanted to be transferred into a witch body, at first I instantly agree because that's what I always wanted to be able to use my magic again but she said that I should hear out some things she'll say before I will finalize my decisions"**

 **"And you tell me that you talked to her calmly without threatening her brother?"** Elijah asked, curious

 **"I did offer some threats to her and her existence but she's quite a brave and stubborn girl, She didn't faze from my threats but dare challenge to my certainty to what I really want, she said if I really am sure that being transferred is what I truly want then the things that she will say will not affect my decision so I hear her out"** Finn shared, he took a sip of the drink he was holding as he looked at his siblings and smiled, **"But as you can tell, I'm still a vampire, you can say her words affected me after all"**

 **"What did she say?"** Elijah asked, awed that Caroline was able to convince Finn of all people to stay as a vampire

 **"She told me about you"** Finn replied as he turned to Klaus, **"The reasons why you are like this, why you daggered us, our family, our Always and Forever, she knows you Niklaus, really knows you, the good and dark side of you"**

Klaus looked at him with clenched jaw like he was trying to be unaffected by her brother's words

 **"Did she tell you about his wicked goodness then?"** Freya smirked and Elijah chuckled as Finn cracked a smile

 **"Oh believe me, she didn't just tell me about his 'wicked goodness' but she ranted about all his dark sides too, I believe she has too much to say about his darkness than his goodness but in the end her words does affect you and make you see the other side that you might never consider not unless she pointed it out"** Finn finished as he smiled fondly at Caroline

 **"We're happy that you're alive, brother"** Elijah said as he clamped his brother's shoulder and Freya hugged Finn as well as Klaus at him, happily

 **"I really want to be in this Always and Forever vow, I want to keep experiencing it,"** Finn said

Hayley went upstairs when she heard her little girl cried, she carry her out of the crib and sway her to sleep

 **"So, this is the famous miracle baby,"** Caroline said as she took a step beside Hayley

Hayley, surprised, **"Caroline"**

Caroline smiled, **"Hey"**

 **"What are you doing here?"** Caroline just smiled awkwardly in reply

Hayley gave her a knowing look, **"Hiding from Klaus?"**

Caroling laughed nervously, **"Something like that"**

 **"You know he'll talk to you one way or another"**

 **"I know,"** Caroline said softly, **"I just hope he's not expecting too much"**

Hayley nodded in understanding, **"How's Tyler?"**

Caroline shrugged, **"Last time I saw him he was having love problems with a certain witch"**

 **"Got over him already?"** Hayley teased

Caroline rolled her eyes, **"Definitely. I was never a priority to him anyway"**

 **"And Stefan?"** Hayley asked

Caroline went quiet **"Happy with someone else"**

Hayley was taken aback, **"What?"**

 **"I don't want to talk about it"**

 **"He was just here talking about you and..."**

 **"And did he mentioned that he was also contacting someone else too? Valerie maybe?"**

Hayley jaw dropped, **"Oh my god! If Klaus knows about this... he even helped him just for you..."**

 **"That's why he's not going to know anything"** Caroline declared giving her a pleading look

Hayley took a moment of silence before exhaling, **"Fine"**

 **"Thanks,"** Caroline said as she tried to touch Hope, **"Can I?"**

 **"Yeah"**

 **"Hello baby, you must be the beautiful Hope, I'm Caroline, It's nice to meet you"** Caroline cooed the baby

Hope gurgled in response and Caroline and Hayley laughed at that

 **"You know, the tryst that happened between me and Klaus, feelings were not involved there, it was because of you and Tyler.."**

 **"It's okay, Hayley. I understand and besides Klaus can you know... I don't have any to who he..."** Caroline said **"And it brought Hope into this world"**

Silence was observed for a few moments

 **"I'm sorry to hear about your husband,"** Caroline said

 **"Jack.. yeah, he was a good man,"** Hayley said

 **"I heard..."** Caroline replied

 **"You know that it's not crime to feel something for Jack and for Elijah too,"** Caroline said

Hayley looked at her

 **"I mean, at first, I thought that it's impossible to have feelings for two, but then you know, Klaus, Tyler and I... I suck at this"** Caroline groaned

Hayley laughed, **"I understand what you're trying to imply"**

 **"So, you being here..."** Hayley trailed off

Caroline shook her head, **"That's why I want to avoid him"**

Hayley was about to say something when Caroline cut her off, **"And besides, there's Camille"**

Hayley gave her a knowing look, **"You and I both know what he feels for you is something much more different"**

 **"Is it?"** Caroline asked, **"We won't know unless we see how their own story goes, I can't disrupt that Hayley"**

 **"Aren't you all enjoying yourself"** Rebekah commented as she approached her siblings who were gathered near the fireplace

Kol rolled her eyes, **"Oh you're just jealous because we are all gathered her without inviting you"**

Rebekah smacked his head, **"Kol brother, you don't grow up"**

 **"Where's Caroline?"** Freya asked

 **"Probably avoiding someone"** Rebekah knowingly answered and tilts her head to Klaus

 **"And I think that someone is also avoiding her"** Elijah snickered

 **"I hope you're not talking about me"** Klaus piped in

 **"Of course they are, if you're not avoiding our lovely guest then you must be following her around by now"** Kol teased

 **"True. I was expecting you to be on her toes right not"** Finn quipped

 **"Why will Niklaus avoid her? I thought you're happy she's here?"** Freya wondered

 **"Oh he is, dear sister, but he's afraid what will Caroline say to him"** Rebekah piped in **"After being rejected too many times, it makes Nik cautious with his heart"**

Klaus scowled, **"Why don't you shut up Bekah"**

 **"Rejected too many times? I thought it was just once Nik when you offered her a drink but she walks away from you stunningly"** Kol teased, **"You're losing your touch, dear brother"**

 **"Care loves to play hard to get"** Rebekah casually said

 **"Unlike some sister we know of, right?"** Kol piped in

 **"Kol!"** Rebekah growled

 **"Stooooop"** Elijah groaned

 **"Why don't you go and talk to her Nik"** Freya encouraged

Klaus jaw clenched

 **"You should Niklaus, thank her for her help"** Elijah seconded

 **"Lijah's right. She did this for you, you know and to help us with our Always and Forever vow"** Kol added

 **"Well, aside from the fact, she was worried about me that's why she was helping"** Rebekah piped in

Klaus remained unfazed with his sibling encouragement

 **"Oh come on Nik, don't tell me you're really scared?"** Kol groaned

Klaus gritted his teeth

 **"Go on, Niklaus, you're lucky to have her by your side despite everything"** Finn added

Klaus exhaled, **"Fine!"** and stood up **"Just so you know, I'm doing this because you lot are asking me to"** and flashed away

The rest of the siblings snickered

 **"He's still trying to hide his feelings for her to us?"** Freya exclaimed

 **"Niklaus hates being seen as a weakling, and having feelings indicates weakness,"** Elijah said

 **"That or just trying to save his face in case he gets rejected again"** Kol snickered

 **"Oh I hope he'll try to analyze her words without feeling rage"** Rebekah sighed

 **"What are you trying to say, Rebekah?"** Finn asked as the others looked at her too

 **"I see you found my studio"**

Caroline was startled and found Klaus leaning on the doorway **"Oh, it's you"**

Klaus smirked and stepped beside her

Caroline was staring at his unfinished painting **"I went to your gallery"**

Klaus looked at her in surprised, **"Did you?"**

Caroline smirked, **"I did, your paintings still have that certain sadness and loneliness in it like the snowflake"**

Klaus chuckled at the mention of his snowflake painting

 **"But I also found some sense of longing in it,"** Caroline said softly

Klaus clenched his jaw, trying to stop his self from being sarcastic, Caroline sensing his discomfort changed the subject, **"Camille?"** and tilts her head towards the painting

Klaus stared at her, **"Do you really not recognize it?"**

Caroline looked at the painting again, the messy green paint indicates leaves as the vertical brown paint says it's a tree beneath those was messy yellow paint with lines in different direction which she assumes as hair and there she noticed the tiny piece of light pink painting and then gasped and looked at the whole painting at once, **"This is..."**

 **"Yes, the memory which I treasure and tried to hide close to my heart"** Klaus said

Caroline jaw dropped

Klaus looked at Caroline, this time, full of emotions in his eyes, **"I'm surprised to see you here love but I'm glad"** and he reached out to touch Caroline's cheek

Caroline leaned into his touch, she missed it, she missed everything about them, she missed him **"I'm glad to see you too Klaus"**

It took of Klaus every ounce of self-control to not kiss her right there and be intimate with her

 **"How are you, sweetheart?"**

 **"I'm okay"**

 **"You can siphon magic?"** Klaus asked the very thing that bothered him ever since he witness her portrayal of siphoning

 **"Surprising, right?"** Caroline chuckled, humorlessly, **"I'm what you call heretic, a half vampire, half witch"**

Klaus perked up at the half-half statement, **"You're like me?"**

Caroline nodded and giggled, **"Yep, the big revelation of the century"**

 **"How?"** Klaus, confused

 **"A long story, let's just say it's not only me, there are others and a certain friend of Stefan revealed it to me saying I was one of them"** Caroline explained

Klaus took note of the tone she used when she mentioned Stefan

 **"How is Salvatore?"** Klaus asked

 **"Still running from Reyna Cruz"**

 **"And you're not joining him?"**

 **"Oh, he's pretty happy with the company he has"** Caroline waved off, acting nonchalant

Klaus narrowed his eyes, **"Did he hurt you?!"**

 **"Whatever do you mean?"** Caroline asked, nervously

 **"Don't take me as an idiot, love. Last time we conversed, he's your boyfriend"**

 **"Riiiight."** Caroline trailed off and look elsewhere **"We broke up"**

 **"What?"** Klaus outraged, after all the conversation he had with Stefan and about stating that he will do right by her and here it is, hearing this from the very girl who this subject is all about

Klaus cupped Caroline's face in his hands, **"Look at me!"**

Caroline was trying her best to not let her real emotions show, she should not, she doesn't want Klaus to see her hurting and by all means that will mean Klaus will be raging mad and she doesn't want that, not when he had his family reunion, not when he is happy, no, she can't ruin his happiness right now

 **"Don't worry Klaus, I'm okay with it. I'm over it. Please calm yourself, I'm fine!"**

Klaus looked at her eyes, the pleading was in there, he can see that she's trying to hide her emotions and doesn't want to let him see her as weak, and Klaus understood that entirely, He understand what she was trying to do, what she was trying to achieve. Klaus exhaled and did the most unexpected thing, he embraced her with all that he had and soothed her

 **"You're going to be okay, Caroline. You'll get through this"**

 **"I don't want to cry Klaus and you're making me cry right now"** Caroline tried to croaked

 **"It's just me here, love. You can let it go"** Klaus comforted

 **"I don't want you to see me like this, and have you thinking that I'm taking advantage of your feelings like in Mystic Falls, I don't want you to see me as like that"** Caroline said

 **"I know you're not taking advantage of me, I know you're here because you're willing to help and are sincerely on my side. I know what you're trying to do and I have to tell you that you don't have to"** Klaus said

 **"I just want you to experience the things that you longed for Klaus, the family you desired to have, the happiness you tried to achieve, the security you want to feel"** Caroline sniffed

 **"Shhh...It's okay, it's okay"** Klaus hushed

After a while, Klaus and Caroline settled down and Caroline was fixing herself **"This is your fault, I did my best to put up a brave face and you...you're there!"** Caroline whined

Klaus chuckled, **"You know that I'll always be here for you, love"**

Caroline huffed at that statement

 **"Hey, that Aurora girl was pretty, is it true that she's your first love?"** Caroline asked, curious

Klaus smirked, **"Jealous?"**

 **"Ugh, no"** Caroline stated **"She's your past, I have past too, lots of them"**

Klaus chuckled at her childish antics, **"I miss you Caroline and your sassy remarks"**

Caroline flushed at his statement and giggled softly

She took a moment to look at Klaus and memorize his face

Her phone vibrated and she exhaled as she read the message, _**"It's time"**_

 **"Who was it?"** Klaus asked, indicating the message

 **"Kai, updating me"** Caroline stood up as well as Klaus, **"We took care of Lucien"**

Klaus, surprised, **"He's dead?"**

 **"Not at the moment, just unconscious"** Caroline replied and readied her self

 **"Where are you going?"** Klaus demanded

Caroline took a moment of silence and sighed, **"I'm not staying Klaus"**

The vampires downstairs when they heard Klaus outraged growl not really loud but loud enough for the vampires to hear

 **"What's going on?"** Marcel quickly asked

 **"Did he hurt her?"** Elijah asked

They were all standing up

 **"What are you talking about?"** Freya asked

 **"Niklaus is furious"** Finn answered as he looked at the place where he believed the whereabouts of the two

 **"Are we going to disturb them or not?"** Kol asked, itching to go up

 **"No"** Rebekah declared as she blocked the path

 **"Why Rebekah?"** Finn asked

 **"What do you know sister?"** Elijah asked

 **"You all know that she's not staying right?"** Hayley said

The rest nodded

 **"Well, she's leaving tonight"**

The rest looked at her, appalled

 **"She's just her to help us, She's not yet ready for Nik"** Rebekah said sadly

 **"So she was just stringing Niklaus?!"** Elijah demanded

 **"No, brother. It's not that. Nik made a promise to her and this time, Nik has to prove it to her that he intends to keep his promise"** Rebekah said

 **"What promise?"** Marcel asked

 **"That just it, Even I don't know about it, but I'm sure it's about the two of them"** Rebekah said

 **"Must be the reason why Nik's hiding her from all his enemies and even to us"** Kol sighed

They all looked up now trying to comprehend what's happening and hoping that it will not go to worst

 **"Caroline"** Klaus exhaled heavily, hurt was in his eyes

Caroline saw it and cupped his face, **"Klaus, look at me"**

Klaus was being stubborn and doesn't want to look at her

 **"Please"** Caroline begged

 **"I thought when you turn up into my door you'll be ready for everything, for the world.. for me"** Klaus whispered

 **"but I'm not yet ready Klaus"** Caroline muttered

 **"Then why are you here?!"**

 **"Because I want to help you! This prophecy that you all have, it's crashing your happiness and I don't want that! you said that I deserve better well you do too! You deserve better than this!"**

 **"But I don't deserve you"** Klaus glared, **"That's it, right? I'm too dark for you, I'm too evil. You can't be with me"**

 **"No, Klaus. You don't understand"** Caroline pleaded

 **"THEN MAKE ME UNDERSTAND!"** Klaus roared

 **"IT'S NOT YET OUR TIME!"** Caroline yelled back

Klaus, shocked, took a step back away from Caroline

 **"We don't deserve each other.. yet."** Caroline said this time softly

 **"The time we crossed paths, there was Tyler and now, there's Camille"**

 **"But what I feel for her is nothing compared to you"**

 **"But you still feel something for her just like how I still feel something for Stefan"**

 **"Camille's nothing!"**

 **"No, she's something and it's okay Klaus, you don't have to cover it up, I can also see it, you know"**

Klaus was about to argue

 **"Okay maybe, you feel something for her but not like you feel towards me, but please don't hold back for my sake Klaus, Let it flow and see where your story goes, I don't want to disrupt that like how you didn't disrupt with what I had with Stefan"**

Caroline cupped Klaus' face again, **"Fine, I had to be honest, It's kind of annoying to see that someone else captured your attention too you know but I can't be selfish with you. Maybe this time, we still have to go on on our separate ways and maybe eventually that ways will lead us back to each other and finally it's our time and fulfill your promise"** her phone starts to vibrate

 **"I have to go"** Caroline said softly, caressing Klaus' face

Klaus nodded his head, sadly

 **"Come, I have to say my farewells to your family"** Caroline said

As they reached the terrace before the stairs, everyone looked up and and sadness were in their eyes, Caroline thought that Rebekah must have told them about her departure, so she turned to Klaus

Klaus just stared at her with the same longing eyes that he gives her before and the look of frustrations that everything was not going on his way, he cupped her face and kissed her forehead, **"Take care of yourself, love"**

Caroline smiled at him, **"I will and you too because God knows how many enemies you have out there"** Klaus chuckled and Caroline's smile widened, happy that she was able to lighten it up, Caroline took the opportunity to kissed his cheek, Caroline, sheepish, **"See you, Klaus"** and ran her way down stairs

Klaus was taken aback by her action but smiled anyway. He watched her from upstairs as she bid her farewells to his family, he liked watching her able to interact with his family and suddenly felt sad when he realized it will be long till he see her again. Each of his sibling took glances at him, worried that he might do something and to avoid their eyes he decided to go back inside his room and watch her took off from there

 **"Wow, she's amazing"**

Klaus quickly turned around and saw Camille sitting on his chair

 **"So, that's Caroline huh. No wonder you love her"** Camille said

Klaus smiled at her, "You're awake"

 **"She's the one who saved me, right?"** Camille asked

Klaus nodded, **"She did"**

 **"Why didn't tell her that we already talked about the thing between us and clarified it"** Camille asked

 **"Because I don't want to pressure her in staying"** Klaus said softly **"She deserve to see the world in her own eyes before she sees it with me"**

 **"You don't want to control her"** Cami said

 **"Oh, she can't be controlled"** Klaus chuckled, **"Quite a feisty girl I have there"**

 **"And the promise she mentioned?"** Camille asked

 **"Someday, when it's our time, I might be able to fulfill it"** Klaus said softly again as he watched Caroline walked her way towards the car, she looked up first and saw him, she waved her hand and smiled a bit, he waved back

He saw her exhaled heavily and he decided to whisper just as before she went inside the car, **"However long it takes, Caroline"**

She stopped from entering and looked again, shocked in her eyes but then sincerely smiled at Klaus, **"However long it takes, Klaus"**

a/n: AND THAT'S ALL!:)

LIKE IT?

xoxo


End file.
